


Corrupted Silence

by charleybradburies



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Related, Clones, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Compare and Contrast, Complicated Relationships, Could Be Canon, Drabble, F/F, Female Characters, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, I'm Sorry, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, LiveJournal Prompt, Love Triangles, POV Female Character, Pining, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fill, Relationship(s), Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth has mixed feelings about quietness.</p>
<p>femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 - Prompt: Alison/Beth: Quiet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corrupted Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



Beth has mixed feelings about quietness.

It is beautiful: space, left not between but around her and Alison, negative space caressing them when they wake at dawn, still sweaty from being wrapped around each other all night. There was so much they didn't need to say, and it's blissful when the only sounds that grace their ears are those of impassioned, lustful moaning.

On the other hand, Alison has an entire world to go home to, and she always does, and Beth hates that it hurts her, but it does, because she never feels more alone than when Alison leaves.


End file.
